fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 10: Entering the Desert of Statues
Fairy Tail: Light of Hope:Chapter 10: Entering the Desert of Statues One day after the gang’s encounter with Chris, they began to see the end of the rocky path and the beginning of the desert after travelling for half a day ‘’finally we found it’’ said a slightly exhausted Oceania ‘’ ‘’yes, lets cross it right now’’ said a fired up Ember, but Oceania restrained her before she could enter it. ‘’ Don’t just jump in, we have to make a plan first’’ she said and Ember relaxed, ‘’we have enough water and food left for two days including the horse food’’ said Roxanne with a rough estimation ‘’WHAT?’’ shouted Ember completely freaked out ‘’how we will survive this?’’ she asked crying ‘’well if you behave yourself…’’ said a chuckling Roxanne to Ember’s dismay. Then, they entered the desert ‘’it’s less hotter than I imagined’’ said Rocky ‘’that’s because it’s afternoon and almost night, when night comes it becomes as cold as it is hot at day’’ explained Hawk casually ‘’WHAT? WHERE IN THE WORLD DID WE COME?’’ asked loudly a totally freaked out Ember to everyone’s annoyance, ‘’we did ''learn about the habitats around Joya, but a certain someone wasn’t paying attention’’ said Oceania mocking Ember to her dismay. Night finally came and everyone was feeling the coldness of the desert ‘’I think we should camp for now’’ suggested Roxane who had her hands crossed in order to warm herself up ‘’leave it to me’’ said Ember who gathered some stones and threw fire on them, after some time, they were sitting around the fire while snacking some marshmallows for the night ‘’they sure are tasty’’ said Oceania while Rocky seemed to be troubled. ‘’Hey guys, I think I see someone over there’’ he said unsure of what he was seeing and pointing to a shadow figure ‘’yes you are right’’ said Roxanne and Hawk ‘’hey, over here’’ shouted Ember but the old man seemed to be frightened and came fast to their side. Then as he was running, there was a suspicious movement under the sand and before he could come to them, a blue human sized scorpion appeared before him ‘’agghhh help’’ he shouted, ‘’we should help him everyone’’ said Roxane and they rushed to help him while unleashing spells that made the scorpion retreat while burrowing, then the man fell down and they caught him ‘’are you alright sir?’’ asked Roxane. Before they could move though, five other scorpions appeared from under the sand ‘’we’ve got company’’ said a fired up Ember while having orbs of fire in her hands and the others took fighting positions, then the scorpions began attacking, ‘’'Luminous Slash', '''Storm Shredder', Water Barrage, Dancing Rocks, Dancing Fire’’ said everyone while unleashing their spells which seemed to damage the scorpions who now retreated ‘’we did it for now, let’s go to our camping spot’’ said Hawk while carrying the wounded man. Fifteen minutes passed after their encounter with the scorpions, with everyone being alerted ‘’what were those things?’’ wondered Oceania while tending to the injured man who couldn’t move ‘’they…blue scorpions’’ he said in a weakened voice. ‘’Blue…scorpions? ‘’yeah….creatures of desert…..that are hunting at night…..they detect through vibrations’’ he said still weakened ‘’this means that we should talk by whispering and walking slowly step by step’’ said Hawk deep in thought, ‘’do you know anything else sir?’’ asked Roxanne with a concerned tone ‘’don’t …..Let sting…..they petrify’’. Then, everyone got shocked upon the man’s words ‘’so we should no let them sting us or we become statues?’’ wondered a shocked Oceania ‘’it seems that’s the reason it is called Statue Desert’’ said Rocky, ‘’ create…create a wall of fire…they are weak to fire’’ ‘’thank you sir, but please stop talking and rest’’ said a concerned Oceania and after Ember created a wall of fire, they went to sleep while scorpions were around the wall but couldn’t pass. Morning came and everyone woke up, visibly drained from not enough sleep ‘’agh, with what happened at night we couldn’t get enough sleep’’ said Roxanne who was yawing gently ‘’ we should get moving’’ suggested Hawk who put on his pack ‘’hey Ember, please wake up, Ember’’ said Oceania who was pocking her but she wasn’t waking up, ‘’ in that case….’’ She said and unleashed water that made Ember jump high ‘’damn you Oceania!!!!’’ she said angry ‘’let’s go damn it’’ said Hawk pissed and they began to move. They were moving for an hour without any volcano in their sight ‘’you don’t have to drag me along with you’’ said the man who seemed to be better today ‘’what are you talking about sir? If we leave you alone you might get attacked by the scorpions’’ said a polite Roxanne ‘’you are really very good kids, you said that you want to go Draconis Volcano right?’’, ‘’yes’’ ‘’then we will keep walking until we see a small oasis and from there, go right’’ he explained while being carried by Rocky, ‘’what about you?’’ ‘’if I take the left direction then I will end up in Hominis town’’ he said. ‘’ Oh by the way’’ he said upon realizing ‘’if you want to get money there, bring huge quantities of obsidian and volcanic soil-ash from the volcano for you can be paid highly’’ ‘’OH YEAH!!’’ shouted Ember who as she was moving, her horse almost collapsed in a rock ‘’what the hell? Who put that damn rock here?’’ she asked angry while getting down and kicking it, but she saw that it was the statue of a woman ‘’AGHHHH!!!’’ she shouted and run back, tripping on a boulder ‘’damn’’ she said hitting, but it proved to be a blue scorpion that was sleeping. Then, up to six more scorpions crawled out of the sand and began attacking ‘’hey sir, didn’t you say that they are nocturnal?’’ asked Oceania while attacking ‘’yes they are, but their sleep is delicate. If you shout loudly or kick them in the rare case that a part of their body protrudes, then they wake up en masse’’ he said nervous, ‘’damn they are annoying’’ said Ember ‘’it’s your fault for waking them up’’ said Hawk ‘’how should I know?’’. Then, as she was talking, a blue scorpion came from behind and was ready to hit her ‘'’Luminous Creation'’’ shouted Roxane while unleashing swords of light saving her, ‘’don’t get distracted, focus only on them’’ she said while covering Ember’s back. Oceania then had an idea ‘’ I think it’s time to call her’’ she said as she got out a silver key ‘’Gate of the Sea Serpent I open thee, Hydra’’ she shouted and the key shined, bringing fourth Hydra who seemed to scare the scorpions ‘’''you finally summoned me Oceania-chan''’’ ‘’yes, and I would need your help Hydra’’ she said troubled while fighting a scorpion. ‘’''I don’t mind, but you have to say something''’’ ‘’ I didn’t forget, please help me great Hydra, HAIL HYDRA’’ she finished saluting and Hydra got in action while hissing, having three of her heads biting in half a couple of scorpions while she unleashed piercing water arrows from her other heads ‘’amazing’’ said the old man ‘’tell me about it’’ said Hawk amazed too ‘’'Ocean' Bomb’’ shouted Hydra while creating a huge orb of water with all her heads that unleashed great pressure that damaged the scorpions a lot. When Hydra ended her attack, the scorpions were exterminated ‘’Hydra...you were amazing’’ said a speechless Oceania ‘’''A ''Celestial Spirit’s power depends on their owner. Iris was weak, so I had to be summoned on water to reduce her magic consumption, but you are stronger than her so I can be summoned anywhere’’ explained Hydra telepathically while complimenting Oceania at the same time, making her blush ‘’thank you’’ she said shyly. ‘’''I heard you are looking for an oasis, let me check''’’ she said and she laid on the sand four of her heads in slightly different directions ‘’what are you doing?’’ asked Roxanne, ‘’''I check for underground water tunnels, which are usually the reason that oasis are formed''’’ she said and then her right head upper head was slightly raised, pointing northwest ‘’''follow this direction and you will find it, I wish you luck''’’ she said as she dematerialized in golden sparkles of light, meaning that she went back to the Celestial Spirit World ‘’ok everyone, let’s go’’ said Roxanne.